Not Christmas Again
by kindaxx44myrnin
Summary: Myrnin causes mischeif at Christmas and Claire gets to put up with him. Language questionable. :D xxx
1. Chapter 1

Ok. Making an early Christmas fanfic because can't make my other ff's without feeling stupid. Sorry haven't updatd in a while.

Claire's POV

I woke up. Staring at the ceiling was what I normally did but not today it seems. There is a face right in front of me and it doesn't surprise me who. "Myrnin why are you in my room right now?" I ask calmly. The amount of times this has happened is unimaginable so it's nothing new. He then decides to yank me out of bed to my calander, which is on the floor. He picks it up and shoves it in my face. I pull it away slightly so it is easier to read and see that… oh joy it's the 1st of December.

I sigh. This is the one-month I dread because the only thing you shouldn't mix ever in the entire world is Myrnin and Christmas. It's like he goes to the sugar factories all across the world, eats everything in them and then manages to do it again 5 times over. Immediately Myrnin is bouncing off the walls smiling like a lunatic. "Myrnin why do you get so excited about Christmas? It's kind of silly your like a thousand years old and you act like a 5 year old." He is at my side in a heartbeat (seriously I count how many) and frowning at me like I just told him he would be eating brussel sprouts for the rest of his life. "Because Claire every year there is something new to try. I have been locked up in a hut for at least a century so this is kind of new to me."

"Fine" I say exhausted already," Just don't make me look stupid." I turned and walked to the bathroom so I could have a shower before he could make me do something crazy (like kill him for messing up my room in 10 seconds).

I started down the stairs of the hut to the lab so I could see what Myrnin had been up to in the past hour. He seemed to have made a decoration factory explode in there. There were 3 different trees in mixed with a tone of Christmas décor and some precariously perched chemicals sitting everywhere. Immediately I was rushing to all of them to make sure none smashed or caused an explosion (one of the most common catastrophes in this lab). As soon as I had them all safely stored in a box/cupboard Myrnin came over from what looked like a wardrobe room. He looked appalled at the fact that I had removed the chemicals and was starting to work through the mountain of decorations everywhere. "Claire. What are you doing?" he said it like I was pointing a gun at him weird because he never acts like that except when he's scared for himself or Bob (large spider who reminds me of a dog, so cute, who lives in a fish tank somewhere in the lab). I recovered Bob and saw that Myrnin seemed to have dyed him silver. "Myrnin what have you done to Bob?" I say kind of angry now. He has just dyed the poor creature silver with unknown consequences. "Aaaah yes well I thought it made him more Christmassy. Anyway this is for you." He handed me a plastic bag with a costume in it. "NOOOO I told you I don't do humiliating."

"Well if you don't put it on yourself I will." He smiled deviously. I walked of to the portal and stepped into my room to get changed.

I walked down the stairs into the living room at about 12pm for lunch before heading back to Myrnin's. I headed straight for the kitchen not realising my mistake. I opened the door to find Michael, Sam, Shane and Eve all in there eating sandwiches and drinking Coke. Before anyone could say anything I interjected that if anyone laughed I would personally kill them with silver and then kill Myrnin. I then walked out no longer hungry and ran to my room locking the door so I wouldn't hear their shouts of laughter echoing through the house. Once I had myself together and a good anger to hit Myrnin with I walked into the lab.

Every angry feeling left me as I stepped into a winter wonderland. It was beautiful. Snow glistened from a forest of trees and it lay 2 feet deep ready for a snowball fight and a load of memories. I jumped in like a child unaware of the person standing in the corner watching. "I see you like the costume and the snow." Myrnin's voice leered from the shadows. He stepped out as I stood in shock. As he came to a stop beside me I gave a hard whack sending pain through my hand from the cold chill which was caused by the air conditioning on full. "What was that for" he asked confused as the hit didn't exactly hurt considering his vampirism. "What do you think? You made me dress up as an elf and I had to walk into my friends at the exact same time. I hate you sometimes." "Yes but you can't refuse my puppy dog eyes." He chuckled as he did them but I was ready. I launched a snowball for his stupid face and it went right on target.

"So that's how you want it." He ran around in circles dizzying me before lauching a million snowballs all at once. I was left stunned and fell into the snow giggling. Well I guess I could manage this month as long as he wasn't too annoying I thought as I ran for cover to begin the war as crystal angels fell from the fan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this was ment to be a oneshot yet I just rered it and all the coments I have recievd have erged me on ( I knew a oneshot would never happen). I don't own anything and sorry if my spelling is very bad ( typing on the speed of excitement). Btw I am a clyrnin fan yet I feel this one should be mutual friendship.

Claire's pov

I threw my last snowball ducking one again behind the bookcase. Myrnin threw a million all at once and I stuck my hands in the air shouting,"Ok Myrnin I give up I'm cold and wet and probably broken some ribs because you actually got hit by my snowballs staining your face with the best thing ever. Shock." I stepped out feeling a numb but quite sharp pain hit my face. "What Myrnin I surrendered. Don't you know what that means?" I exclaimed in shock. Yet when I turn he says," But that's because you started it and you took a horrid picture of me on your phone and sent it to Shane, Shreve, Michael, Sam, AMELIE AND OLIVER." I giggled. Seeing all the replies was hilarious. Sam, Michael, Shane and Eve laughed on their reply. Amelie was a bit miffed but said that it was quite amusing. But the most shocking of all was Oliver's reply. He said that he thanked her for saving him a job.

I fell in the very realistic snow and lay their giggling at his pouting face. He came over and stared straight at me looking very confused which only rose my giggles into a very loud laugh. His face was then gone which stopped my giggles as I just lay there. Suddenly there was a voice breathing in my ear. I screamed rolling and trying to stand but failing as well as falling back into the snow. I looked back realising it was Myrnin lying there and smiling mischievously. He is so annoying, I didn't realise it because of the simple reason he doesn't breath but there is no one else it could have been. I stormed over the wall to create a portal so I could get changed without restarting the snowball fight. As I reached he turned me round and enveloped me in a hug which could suffocate. "Myrnin I can't breathe," I managed to choke out as my face began to change colour. He lets me go like I'm on fire uttering a quick apology before gently reaching down and giving me a peck on the cheek. I start to blush crimson before saying, "See you tomorrow Myrnin." I turned walking through the portal to my room where for some reason Shane is sitting. "Where were you?" he asks sounding angry.

I forgot completely that time moves. From arriving about 1ish it had changed to about 5 and the sun had set in the winter sky. "I'm sorry I was busy and didn't have time to text you. You know that I have a job to work right?" I say angry that he has no faith that I can work and be back with out texting every minute. He is so much more protective now school has ended and all day from 12:30 I work with Myrnin. I know it's long but it's not like I've gone for days. I grab some clothes not wishing to speak to him and head into the bathroom to have a shower. The heat from the water soothes the chill running through me and I unwind from the stress Shane has just bundled on my shoulders. I hop out and get changed before drying my hair and heading downstairs to have dinner. As I reach the top of the stairs I stop hearing Michael and Eve a rather heated conversation about me. He's angrily talking about the fact that I work with Myrnin to long and he has an effect on me but Michael and Eve are sticking with me saying it's just a friendship which is true. I can't take this anymore. I storm down the stairs. And walk straight up to Shane. "You know what you are such a bastard. I can't have friends, I can't work without texting, I can't be myself around others. Why don't you like me learning and working at the same time. Is it because I work for a vampire? Well?" I exclaim angrily feeling all the mistrust and anger overflow inside me. "No it's the fact he has a thing for you and is always taking you away from me." Shane yells back at me. I stand shocked before slapping across the face and run back to my room as tears fill my eyes. I lock the door and turn to find Myrnin sitting there once again but seeing me his face has fallen into concern. I can't take it and run for the portal jumping through into the lab. "Frank please can you seal all portal entrances here. I want to be alone." "Sure Claire but don't you want to talk." He whispers softly in a way I never knew. (Maybe manners have returned to him.) I shake my head unable to form words in my hysteria. I plant myself on a seat and start to cry. Once I am less distressed I reach over to Bob who is in his tank and stroke him like I see Myrnin do before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

Thank you to all commenters for you have released so many ideas. If I receive 10 comments I will carry on with the next chapter. Hehehehe xxxxxxxxxx will clyrnin seep in


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, don't care how many reviews this story has been begging to be released. Please review so I know how to make it more interesting. Xxxx :D

Shane POV

_Great. Just great Shane look at what you've done. Come on you know she will never see that he wants her so a least make sure there is no chance of him deceiving her_. I quickly darted up the stairs hoping to be able to talk to her if she isn't to upset. I reach her door and open straight away hoping to see her sitting on the bed but it's not. Myrnin. The fucking bastard. "What have you done with her? You better not have hurt her you fucking leech. Where is she?" I begin frantically scouring the room with my eyes burning wholes into the details I use to decipher her whereabouts. All her possessions seem to be here and she seems to have just wandered through a portal. But that still leaves no reason why he's here. I glare right at him.

Myrnin's POV

She stood there gazing at me. I could see each tiny molecule sparkling in her tears which where falling down her cheeks and standing ready to overflow her beautiful green gemmed eyes. (don't know real colour so sorry if it's wrong) I watched as she dashed to the portal I had just vacated and ran through to the lab. I tried to follow but it sealed and I could no longer enter. I slumped back down on the bed. Why was she crying? I bet it was that stupid boy. Speak of the devil he has come to the door. He immediately assumes I have something to do with her disappearance. I fluidly rise and move towards the door but he blocks my way. "Answer the question where is she?" he says quite viciously but once again I ignore him. I move him aside and make my way downstairs to see Michael and Eve sitting on the couch looking anxious. They both immediately stand when I enter and I hold up my hands silencing them before they can get worried. Much. "Claire came up the stairs into her room and instantly ran for the portal. She sealed it so I can't get through but she is at the lab as far as I can tell. There is no need to panic because I will bring her back as soon as I reach the lab. Any questions?" I add cheerily on the end. Their faces seemed to have relaxed and I assume they feel that I am sane enough to be careful. "Good I will see you later." With that I dash of into the night.

Eve POV

As soon as Shane disappears I fall back onto the sofa. How could Shane do that to CB. She trusts him so much and has risked her life so many times proving her love yet he never gives her full appreciation. Right now I am fighting the erg to punch Shane and cry. Michael sits down beside me and I instantly feel more comforted as he wraps his arms around me. "Michael what are we going to do. CB's trying hard enough with her work, school, the Founder and Shane. What if they split? I mean she would be free but she would find it awkward around here. Oh why is he such a dick?" I finish rather angrily yet tears have begun falling silently like raindrops on a window. Michael instantly begins wiping them away and lifts my chin to look at him. His gorgeous curls of gold brushed to neatly and waving in front of his crystal blue eyes. He smiles a sweet sad smile and says," It'll be ok. Claire's strong and if Shane's going to be this difficult on her I may have to say that if he doesn't pack up his shit and lay off on the lectures then I will kick him out. I know no-one wants that but Claire's like a sister and I feel she needs to be able to have a better life at home to even begin to think about leaving this place." I smile at the tears forming in his eyes. He chuckles and leans down to kiss me gently on the lips. He sits up straight and we sit there until Myrnin of all people comes down the stairs. What the fuck?

Again review because I haven't written Eve's POV before so tell me what you think and maybe what could make it better.. xxxxxxx :D


	4. (AU) The Fate of This Story

Author's note to all readers.

I am very sorry but I have no idea how to continue this story. I have no mental power to work from. I now plead to you for any ideas otherwise this story will go no further. Thank you too all supporters such as narutorox, valkyriecain98, venetia5, mercyraine.

I hope you have enjoyed it so far and if you don't review I will understand the fate of the story. Hopefully myrnin will not sulk too much. He can be a very moany and irritating vampire at times. Xxxx :D

THANK YOU

KINDAXX44MYRNIN


	5. Chapter 4

Ok thanks to the great of narutorox we have a developed story. Enjoy xxxxxxxxx

Claire's POV

I woke up to the soft feeling of hair on me. At first I thought it was mine but unfortunately the fortune of an ordinary waking up was never going to happen. Bob had crawled up my arm in my sleep and was now travelling over my cheek to my hair. I stayed rather calm for a slightly distressed teenager and gently moved my hands to caress him. He seemed docile and didn't freak out which was good. I gently lifted his small body off me and placed him back in his fish tank. His silver body shimmered in the dim light and I could see by the way he watched me he wanted food. I found his box of flies and shook a few in. I was never going to brave enough to touch disgusting dead flies and cockroaches.

I sat back down on the sofa. I couldn't hear anything. Something about the silence pleased me. The seclusion from the buzzing world above made me feel peaceful and I could listen to my thoughts. Each one told me that my life was deteriorating with each time I shouted at Shane. But it wasn't my fault. He was so over protective after the draug and now I think there is some kind of male dominance he wants the whole world I am his. But I never wanted to be a trophy for an obsessive boy. I wanted to be free to study and think freely. I felt like a married woman in the 1800's where you couldn't study or do anything without consent of your husband or a man. I couldn't live like this. What should I do? In this lab I felt safe from everything. Why could I just live here? Oh yeah. Myrnin lives here. My psycho boss who could go either way on the bi-polar scale. But he was always there to cheer her up. The snow, the stupid costume, scaring her silly. His cute smile he reserved for her. But could she choose to see him as something more than a friend. Could he do that for her?

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching. She leapt up anticipating anything running to the door and locking it. She quickly called for Frank to reinforce it. "Of course and don't think it's me being nice. It's just I'd love to lock Myrnin out of here and you are Shane's girl." She didn't think to contradict because he was her way of alone time in the one safe place she could ever be. She heard a rattle of the door but it didn't budge. She then heard a bang as the person jumped at the door. Unfortunately Myrnin has forgotten he reinforced the door so it's vamp proof. After the banging and cursing ceased a voice called through. "Claire please open the door. I want to talk to you and then I need to take you back to the Glass House." She heard his voice. Her mind was thinking of many comebacks, which would show her feelings, but in the end she stayed silent in hopes he would leave her alone. It didn't work. "Claire I know you're in there. I can hear your heart beating blood around your body." THAT is a bit creepy. She shuddered at the thought he was putting into her head.

She sat back on the sofa listening to him rambling about why he should let her in and telling Frank about reprogramming him so he acts like an obedient child. She zoned out completely forgetting everything. Soon his voice was gone and she was lost in her thoughts. She didn't hear him at all and only heard the faint sound of him slumping to the floor on the other side of the door.

Myrnin's POV

I slumped next to the door. Nothing was working. I have threatened to kill or reprogrammed Frank but he seemed unfazed and I had tried reasoning with Claire. She seems to be very good at ignoring me. She must have practised in some form of lesson. I didn't know what to do. Everything was pointless now. Claire seems to have had some form of mental breakdown due to that stupid boy. I think he drags her down. I would never split them up it would hurt her too much. But I had glanced over the possibilities of us together. I loved her like I loved really good friends but then theirs the chance of something more. I don't know what to do. She's beautiful, smart and out-going. She stood strong against all. She wasn't Ada and she could never be but what if.

I broke myself from my reminiscing not wanting to go back to the past. I then began to think of how to take back the lab. I mentally laughed at my terminology. It sounded like a take-over. I decided I would go to Amelie she is great at sorting Claire out. Hopefully the previous argument won't affect this. I mean she should be over the fact I decided she should enjoy the snow so dumping all of the lab snow into her office. Yeah should be fine.

I got up and darted through the streets of the town. It was turning 12pm. Wow I've been sitting there for 2 and half hours. I reached Founder's Square in a record time of 5 seconds. I sped into the building reaching the door before the secretary could protest. I burst through the door to find a stressed looking Amelie behind a load of wet papers, which she was recopying. "Amelie there's a problem at the lab-" I started but was stopped by her hostile voice and grey glare. "Myrnin I do not wish to hear from you until I am over this catastrophe you have dumped on me. Do realise I now have to copy out over 30,000 sheets of paper work because of you." I tried to recommence my conversation but she once again stopped me in my tracks with a rather vicious, "Out now or I will tell Oliver to kill bob, stop Christmas and rip your bunny slippers up." I immediately got the message and rapidly retreated. To outside the building by jumping out the open window. Well, it was more fun than going back the way I came.

Great I was locked out the lab and Amelie was really annoyed at me. What am I going to do? I then acknowledged there is another person who could help. But he would never let me live this down. What do I do leave Claire with Frank and the lab not to mention bob and face Amelie killing me for loosing control of the portals or loose my pride. I thought about this for a good 10 minutes. You could never be too sure about loosing your pride to the person you hated the most. I decided the later was better so walked begrudgingly to Common Grounds to ask Oliver for help. Yippee.

Ok I will update as soon as possible and hope you like this chapter. Thank you once again to all reviewers and a special one to narutorox xxx :D


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry dear people for I have been offline for a while and then troubled with tonnes of homework and boring stuff. I am soooooo sorry and am willing to make it up to you hopefully with this chapter xxxxxxxxxxxx. I will update faster next :D enjoy.

Myrnin's POV

Begrudgingly I headed for Common Grounds. Wow am I really walking this slow. Shows how little I want to see Oliver. The stupid pansy faced douche. Well these new words Claire has informed me with do have an excellent use. Ok more names. Hmmmm. I know lousy dickhead who acts like a smart-ass. Hehehehe. Ooohh another one. A twisted sick son of a…. "What do you want Myrnin?" Great I got here sooner than wanted. Oh well name list unfortunately I will have to write more of you later. Then I turned to the person who emitted the drawling voice. He is really old. Why is he so old? I can't see why he would even dream about someone liking him.

"Myrnin answer me or go away." He stated spitefully. "Fine but can we go somewhere private?" Oliver looked weirdly glad I asked. I am a bit scared now. I knew he was creepy but come on I'm not that bad and I live in a shack. Actually I am pretty awesome. I am the awesomest person on the awesome scale of fantastic.

In his tiny little office we found a desk and chairs. I stood though never letting him have the advantage. "Ok what is so private that you have to tell me. You never tell me anything and I can't wait to have something against you." He chuckled evilly to himself. Ok I am truly regretting this. I might just rip his head off and find another way to reach Claire. Maybe I could ask my good neighbour. Actually that's a better idea. Ok time to ditch the dummy. "I came to tell you that Amelie wishes to speak to you but only if you do 2 things. One bring her a telephone box full of love letters and two take off your shirt and get a permanent tattoo of Amelie's face." Oliver face couldn't then make up its mind between happiness and concern but at this point I was beyond caring. I zoomed through a portal to outside my alley. I like that it's mine hehehehe. Anyway I began to wander out to The Day House. I gradually made my way up the path and knocked on the door. A cool calm voice behind the door answered saying, "Who's there? I doubt your human so make your points valid I have a shotgun loaded with silver." Wow she is smart and deadly 2 things you didn't expect in a granny. "It's Myrnin please don't shoot I need to get to my lab because Claire is locked inside." I heard shuffling noises before the door eased open slightly. The Day lady looked at me with a cross of pity and angry-worry.

"Ok but some rules. No killing, no damage to the furniture and no other vampires are allowed in either are we clear?" She looked me up and down in a displeased way. I bowed deeply "You have my word." She gradually opened the door wider and bid me entrance. Immediately I was in her basement and scavenging for the trapdoor I had placed here in an emergency. I found it quickly and zoomed through thanking the dear lady before closing the door. I found that it was dusted with cobwebs and dust. I found every one of Bob's relations and felt happy to be around friends. I reached the end of the tunnel to find I kind of accidentally paved over the exit in plaster. Woops. Ok only one thing for it.

I will update again sooon. Xxxxx :D


	7. Chapter 6

Ok rereading last chapter I realise it was very short but should be longer now. Can't judge on word. Never know what will happen. Inspirational songs – skinny love by birdy, run by snow patrol, losing it by nevershoutnever and my little bird by Ed Sheeran.

Claire's POV

I was falling. Into a place covered in my torn dreams of what I thought Morganville was. Well it really shows you how appearances are deceiving. My hope drifted away at the thoughts of living a happy life here. It was never going to happen. Shane was an ass. He wasted my patience, my kindness and was trying to lie to me. Ok I had a crush on my boss but I would never act on it. I was with Shane and just because I'm going through a rough patch doesn't mean I am going to leave him. Maybe I should move. I can still be in contact and I can still be with Shane but he won't be so suffocating.

I was shaken from my reverie when I heard a distant scream coming from the wall. Ok I can tell this is not normal. Ok what to do when a wall is screaming. I instantly duck under a table praying that I will be hidden by the tablecloth and protected. I can hear the scream at its peak now and automatically curl into a ball. There is a huge crash as the wall splinters. I stay still trying not to be found although knowing the strength needed to break a wall I'll probably be found and drained soon. I start shaking in fear as footsteps begin to head my way. I prepare myself to be yanked out. But it doesn't come. I feel nothing. I carefully open my eyes. Nothing has changed but I swear I heard footsteps. I turn slightly to the left to be greeted by a very close crazy face.

I scream and dart back from under the table. I scramble up and run. Oh god this is not good. I head for the door but am stopped by the person (vampire). But as I stop I realise it's none other than… "MYRNIN! WHAT THE HELL? How many times have I told you not to do that? I thought you were going to kill me." He looks at me half way between shocked, concerned, offended and amused. Oh I would show him amused once I give him a good whack over the head. "Claire who else would break through a wall to reach a lab with a silver spider in a fish tank near Christmas?" he states. Ok he has a point but… I stick out my tongue and turn away to sulk. He then spins me around and hugs me. You see what I mean by bi-polar. "Claire, don't ever do this again. If you want peace you can just come here without locking me out. I don't want to have to break through a wall again. It's not that much fun. Only if you get a sledgehammer." I giggled as he gently pulled away. He had the glimpses of a smile on his face. He looked pained. I looked at his torn shirt and saw jagged plaster stuck in his arm.

I immediately try to help him by dragging him into the recently in stored kitchen. I run a cloth (which is clean. I checked to get more after Myrnin's last experiment) under the cold water and began removing the plaster. He winced slightly. He is such a baby sometimes. I gently massaged the skin with the soft cloth and as it healed he began to relax his tensed muscles. I soon realised what he had done and as I got the blood warmed so he wouldn't kill me I thanked him. He had done so much to get to me. I feel stupid for blocking everything out now. Next I had to ask the question on the tip of my tongue. "Why did you come through the wall?" He chuckled at the after thought and began his tale of 'Take back the Lab'. When I finished he raced into the lab. I followed and waited at the doorframe. He sat at his desk with a quill and parchment and was writing at the speed of light. "What are you doing?" I gazed over at his unruly hair and laughed. He really looked like an excited schoolboy. "I am finishing my name's list. I thought it best to right it on paper instead of in my mind. I might loose some ideas otherwise." Ok not going to ask how. I wandered over and leaned over his chair. "That's a good one." I pointed out 'crotch stain' "but you spelt stain wrong. It's S-T-A-I-N not S-T-A-N-E." We then ended up betting on a Christmas wish on how it was spelt. I was right and wished for a place to live where I was close to the Glass House Gang but not suffocated. And guess what it worked.

Myrnin allowed me to stay over night because I was getting tired. Hey it's like 3 am so. I texted Michael, Shane and Eve. I lay down on the sofa and simultaneously fell asleep. I dreamt of a better life where my parents and friends and everyone lived in a parallel universe with the people we wanted to be with. But we were normal but I missed the abnormality. I probably sound like a nutter but that's what made Morganville great. The next day I woke in a bedroom to a loud crash once again. What is up with my abrupt waking? It turns out Myrnin was 'making' breakfast by tipping over the fridge. Yes I definitely know I'm not dreaming now.

I slowly crept out. I peeked round the doorframe to see a ragged disheveled and anxious Myrnin gazing at the upturned fridge. I wandered over and he turned to face me. "Good Morning My little Bird. Sorry if I woke." He broke of a speech of what he was doing with a huge yawn. "Myrnin did you get any sleep last night? I think you need a break." I lead him out of the kitchen and into his room. I laid him down fully clothed not wanting to remove anything. I pulled the cover over him ignoring his protests. "Myrnin you can't deny you don't need sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open. When did you last sleep?" He paused before replying sheepishly, "3 months ago." I gaped at him. I would do anything to get him to sleep. I couldn't let him be like this. "Come now it's time to go to sleep. If you want to be on high mental working skills and feel better get to sleep. No buts." I said stubbornly.

I began to make my way out to head home when he called out "Claire please stay with me. I don't want to be alone." He was the cutest. Heavy drooped eyelids half open with brown chocolate orbs glistening in the lights faint glow. I couldn't resist. I wandered over and lay next to him. First checking he wasn't going to eat me and then saying that I had to go soon though. As soon as I was down he wriggled his way towards me. I watched carefully making sure he wasn't trying to hurt me but he just enveloped me in his cool grasp. I soon found myself drifting once more to sleep oblivious to my phone screaming at me from my pocket.


End file.
